Rick Johnson
Rick Johnson is a character appears in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master. He is the brother of the main protagonist of the film, Alice Johnson, and an avid martial artist of Springwood High School. He was portrayed by Andras Jones. Rick is the fifth falling victim of the fourth Freddy Krueger's killing spree to die. Appearances In the film, Rick is introduced as the brother of Alice Johnson, who live in a miserable household with an alcoholic father,Dennis Johnson. Their mother has passed away when he was a child, however, unlike his shy sister Alice, Rick is much more lively and outgoing, who shares a very good relationship with the other Springwood teenagers, and a good friend of school jock Dan Jordan. He is also dating Kristen Parker, fresh out of Westin Hills Asylum. However, their normal but happy lives are completely break after the sudden death of Roland Kincaid and Joey Crusel. Kristen believes that is Freddy who murdered her friends, but Rick didn't believe in Kristen's story of Freddy. After realizing Kristen is in danger in her nightmare, Alice calls Rick and rushes to Kristen's house with him, who sees his girlfriend burned to death in the fire. After her funeral, Rick and Alice argue about the existence of Freddy Krueger; unfortunately, Rick doesn't want to hear it. When Sheila dies, Rick begins to come around, acknowledging that something strange is going on in their town, and it's not good for anybody involved. Rick begins to stay awake with Alice, who is too afraid to fall asleep, afraid that somebody could die. Death Rick passes out in the bathroom stall at Springwood High and finds himself captured in a deadly dream. First, he is interrupted in the stall by cheerleaders with pom-poms, his sister Alice watching on in bewilderment. The cheerleaders back up, pulling Alice away with them. Moving to the stall, he sees Kristen in the mirror, before she turns to him, her face blackened and charred. Falling back, the stall has turned into a rusted elevator that falls fast. When the elevator comes to a stop, Rick finds himself in a serene environment, trapped in a kung fu fight with an invisible Freddy. Cocky once he gets the upperhand by honing in on Freddy and knocking off his glove, Rick taunts taunts him. However, Freddy almost immediately makes his glove lift from the floor and fly across the room, stabbing Rick in the chest, killing him. After Death After his death, Rick appears during Alice's daydream at his funeral. He tells Alice that he is not really dead, and it was a trick to fool Freddy before departing back into his casket. Rick is also one of the patrons in the movie theater (along with Kristen, Joey, Sheila and Kincaid) when Alice is sucked into the screen. Freddy decides to brag about killing her brother, by showing her in her dream what happens to her brother's soul. In a dream, Alice is brought back to her diner and he cruelly shows her Rick's soul (on a pizza as a sausage) and devours it in front of her. At the end of the film, Alice eventually defeats Freddy and releases the souls of his victims. Among them being her brother and Rick flies off with the others to the good dream realm, now free of Freddy. Trivia *The scene where Alice and Rick argue over the existence of Freddy was improvised between actors Lisa Wilcox and Andras Jones. *It is hinted that Rick's fear is elevators. This would explain why Freddy tormented him, with an elevator, in the dream before his death. Quotes *"According to Kris, they hunted Krueger down and roasted him like a Thanksgiving turkey." *"It's avoid all contact day." *"Swish, killed a fish." *"Hey, Supergirl, it's dead -- give a bug a break!" *"Hello baby!" Category:Male characters Category:Boyfriends Category:'The Dream Master' characters Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims Category:Primary protagonists Category:Film characters Category:Dream warriors